


The First Night

by HandMonsters



Series: Lifetime [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandMonsters/pseuds/HandMonsters
Summary: For those of you who wanted to know - exactly, what happened the night she returned home.





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t Ruben, this is…”

“Mother’s room? I know. You two were close, correct? Anything she had is now yours. I’m sure she’d be fine with that.” You shifted uncomfortably as you placed your bag on the edge of the bed, awe inspired by the grandeur of the room, but…uneasy. You’d been close to Beatriz but to sleep in her bed, in her room, wearing her clothes? That seemed to be pushing it a bit too far. It wasn’t like you were going to complain though: you were just glad you’d finally been rid of your father. To actually be where you wanted to be.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to tend to, but feel free to make yourself at home. What’s mine is yours.” You nod, trotting up to him and tugging on his sleeve as he went to leave.

“Thank you.” You soothed, a smile crossing his lips. 

“For what? You’ve always belonged here.” He said simply, pecking you on the cheek before leaving you to do as you please. And it felt strange…to do whatever you wanted…usually you’d be working- painting, but that could wait. You needed a bath. Sifting through Beatriz’s wardrobe you selected a black dress (having neglected to pack anything when you’d left aside from your art stuff), and hung it over your arm. Proceeding to the bathroom you ran the bath and undressed, sitting on the edge of the tub. Gazing into the water you watched as the ripples skimmed the surface, losing yourself to your thoughts...

You were finally free. You couldn’t stop thinking about it. More importantly you were with Ruben, living with Ruben…more than the friends you’d used to be…

 

Feeling your face flush you lift a leg over the edge of the bath and dipped in a toe to check the temperature. Sliding in your whole body you off the taps with your toes; if you were a couple then…you’d have to…letting yourself sink you exhaled, watching the bubbles rise. You’d have to let him see you…like this, you thought, running a hand down your bare chest and across you belly. Your skin crawled at the sensation, tingling with anticipation-your hand hesitating as it reached your thigh, fingers sitting precariously close to the centre of your legs-pervert, you snapped mentally. Furrowing your brow, you resurfaced. It was Ruben. And you trusted him, more than anyone you knew-not that you knew many people…in fact, he was probably the only person you “knew” knew…sure there were the people you met working but, it was just Ruben now. Smiling you hummed quietly to yourself, happy to be free at last-distracted from the inevitable.

Later that day you settled into some painting, doing the rough outline of a girls dress in a rich green as she danced, purple highlights catching the silk here and there: but again…you were soon tired of it, restless in fact considering it usually an activity you enjoyed so much. Instead, you paced, trying to settle into a book, but that didn’t work either. You could have gone for a stroll but when you saw the time you began to wonder how long Ruben would be working. And you realised you hadn’t seen his work yet. Every time you’d gone to look in the basement, you’d been interrupted. 

Not today! 

Skipping towards the spiral staircase you ran a hand along the banister, feeling your dress flare out around you as you descended-just like the girl you’d been painting, you mused with a smile. Eagerly reaching the bottom you proceeded to the basement, climbing down into the darkness. A sudden uneasiness made you slow, strolling through the dark, eyes darting this way and that. It was colder. Everything was dark. Greys and blacks surrounded you, everything so dim, like something out of one of those Dracula novels you’d read as a child. Unfortunately, there were no coffins in sight, only a pair of double doors, a pale light seeping from within-a pale light that illuminated a brownish stain spattered across the floor. Following the tracks you came to another door: this one didn’t stand out, it was smaller, blending in with the wall. You probably wouldn’t have noticed it, if it wasn’t for the stain. Curiosity getting the better of you, you found yourself peering in, almost unconsciously. Just…to see…what was inside…?

No coffin.

But you remained rigid where you stood, almost vomiting from the potent mixture of fear and joy that overwhelmed you senses. Stepping inside, you admired the corpse, a faint light betraying it’s features…features that had been etched into your mind-but you’d never seen him like this…your hands shook, as if you feared he would leap up. F this, you F’ing that. You could hear it. But you smiled, ushering up the courage to run your fingers along the wound that tore through your father’s chest. The blood on your fingers somewhat fresher than you would have liked, leaving you with black lumps of coagulated blood and crimson across your skin. Wiping it down your dress you felt a sudden disgust wash over you as your mind began to wander-and certain things started to gnaw at your conscious. You’d know what had happened to him. You were glad he was dead, but wanting to use him as a model-that was just sick, you told yourself-backing out of the room and leaning against the wall with a sigh. You’d know he was dead but actually seeing him as a corpse…your sides shuddered as you pulled yourself together, staring off into the distance when the big double doors swung open.

“-an’t just do what you want any more there’s-” The man had been mid conversation, mid stride, when he stopped. Everything fell silent as his beady eyes fixated on you, your own eyes wide as red crept up your face. It was the man from before-the “pest” as Ruben had said. “I…” He chocked, unable to form the words as Ruben appeared behind him. 

“What is the meaning of this?” He snapped. “Why is she here? Have you not listened to anything I’ve said?” The man continued, watching Ruben as he passed by and stood opposite you both.

“There is no problem here Marcelo. This is none of your concern.” He said through grit teeth, holding his temper remarkably well, although the restraint anger was obvious in his posture. Except, Marcelo didn’t back down. 

“None of my concern?” He scoffed, throwing up his hands. “Ruben-this is insanity! I knew she’d be a problem, you can’t just let some girl come and go as she pleases-”

“Enough!” Ruben barked, finally snapping, making both of you flinch as he took in a deep breath. “I feel like you’re the one who isn’t listening to me Jimenez. Let me remind you this is my house. And she is my mistress. And that is my research. If this bothers you then you are free to leave, I will not tolerate this insolence any longer.” You weren’t really sure how to feel by this point. You were scared of Ruben, a rage you’d not even felt around your father radiating off him-but you were still coming to terms with that fact that your father was lying dead in the room behind you, not to mention how confused you were about Marcelo. Marcelo Jimenez, as in Valerio Jimenez’s brother: why on Earth was he working with Ruben? You thought he was a doctor-maybe he was Ruben’s doctor but the way they argued, the fact that it was “Ruben’s research and not Marcelo’s”, suggesting they had more than a patient-doctor relationship. Marcelo himself seemed equally as emotionally battered, furrowing his brow and clenching his fists as he strode past you both, tossing you a cold glance as he made for the exit.

“It’s your fault if the KCPD come knocking.” He commented in his frustration, taking his leave and leaving you alone with Ruben. Dazed, your eyes trailed to Ruben, who was still watching the exit. He’d actually scared you, you thought, picking yourself off the wall and walking towards him, hands to your chest as if in prayer. 

“Sorry…” you muttered, Ruben turning to you with a look of confusion.

“What for?”

“If I hadn’t been nosy then that would probably have never happened…” Ruben almost laughed, startling you as he sniggered to himself.

“Marcelo is nothing but a tool for my work. He has no say in what I do. Or you. You’ll get used to his whining, he finds a problem every time he steps through those gates, but enough of that.” He soothed, eyes wandering to your hands. Returning to a near serious state he smiled weakly, taking your hands, particularly interested in your bloodied fingers. “You found your father I presume?” You nod.

“Thank you.” You found yourself say, Ruben shaking his head.

“It wasn’t a problem. I wish he’d stayed alive. I could have used with another test subject but…you’ll have to do.” You felt your heart skip a beat.

“Test subject?” 

“For dissection.” He added casually, not letting go of your hands as you felt the urge to pull them away. Was that…why you were really here, you thought beginning to panic, when Ruben let out a sigh.

“Do you not trust me?” He asked. “I have plenty of subjects. Although it crossed my mind the first time you showed up. But you’re far too precious for me to use.” He purred, relieving the tension. Relaxing you almost found it funny that you’d been a potential candidate at one point-but now…

“I’ve always trusted you Ruben.” You reassured him as he let go of your hands, taking your waist instead as you felt yourself flush once again. 

“Good.” He breathed, resting his head against yours and closing his eyes. Held to his chest you rest your hands on his shoulders, something else eating at your mind. You had so many questions, but this one…this one came first, no matter how trivial it was in comparison to the rest.

“So I’m your mistress now?” You chuckled, getting back some of your usual cheer. Ruben leant back with a smirk.

“Mistress? Not yet. There’s still something we have to do first.” He purred, unfazed by the idea as he tightened his grip on you, going to kiss your neck.

You were gone.

Upstairs in a flash, as far away from Ruben as you could be.


	2. Chapter 2

He’d gone for a bath. You knew this. Why were you still thinking about that, you thought, annoyed with yourself. There were so many questions you wanted answering. About Marcelo, Ruben’s work…you still hadn’t seen any of it…you didn’t know if you wanted to after seeing your father. It made you wonder how many people he’d killed, his parents, your father…the murders in Elk River Village…they could have been his doing for all you knew. And yet, you wanted to ask him where he was sleeping. As if nothing else was important. And it scared you, that you’d fallen for him, and knowing what he’d done, you still thought of him with same adoration you had as a child. Maybe it was because he was the only person you had left? You obviously meant something to him to not be dead yourself…falling back onto the bed, you enjoyed the sensation of sinking into the duvet. A proper bed! It felt so nice…but it wasn’t enough to distract you. And soon you were on your feet. Stood outside the bathroom door too nervous to knock. Luckily enough you didn’t have to.

“Are you just going to stand there or do you have something to say?” You yelped, embarrassed you’d been caught out.

“How’d you know?” You blurted out.

“You were pacing. Not exactly quietly either.” You were? You had been? “So, what is it?” It was now or never. Bracing yourself, you swallowed down your fear.

“Where are you sleeping tonight?” You asked curiously, impressed with how easily you’d done it, all embarrassment fading.  
“My room. Unless there is a problem with this?”

“There is!” You exclaimed, a bit sheepish. There was silence. “You can’t stay in your room tonight, or ever again actually because you’re sleeping with me-wait, not as in-uh-sleeping in my room, not with me-you know what I mean!” Way to mess it up, you thought bitterly. 

“I suppose I can live with that.” You heard Ruben sigh. “It’s a shame you won’t sleep with me though. And you know exactly what I mean.” He said smoothly, your heart set to burst.

“And you can come in you know. I’m not in the bath.” For some reason you didn’t believe him, but you’d said you trust him so…entering bashfully you soon lost this as you felt your eyes widen. His chest-rushing to his side you snatched the bandaging out of his hand before he could say another word. 

“Why didn’t you ask me to do this?” You asked sternly, Ruben surprised by your sudden shift in temper.

“I can do it myself.” He replied but you shook your head. 

“I’m sure you can…you must have been for some time now but-it’s easier for someone else to do it see? Just think of it as thanks for my hand which I was perfectly capable of bandaging myself.” He shot you an amused look, silence ensuring as you focused on your task. 

He couldn’t help but feel the urge to sweep her off her feet then and there. It’d been so long since someone had taken care of him. The only person he’d let take care of him that wasn’t his sister. But that was it, he’d stopped seeing her as a part of Laura, a part which he’d lost. She was something entirely different. New-and old all at the same time…a person, not a tool. Someone who understood him…a piece of his past he had finally reclaimed. His-he thought, a smug smile crossing his lips as she reached around his back, unconsciously leaving her chest exposed-but he averted his eyes. He respect her enough to not take advantage of her like that. 

At least, not now.

“I see mother’ clothes fit you well.” He commented, her eyes meeting his as her face dropped hints of red.

“Yes I did…it’s all very black. Thinking back I can’t remember her wearing any colour.” He wasn’t surprised. She always looked like she was ready for her funeral. 

“It suits you.” 

“Black?” She asked, fastening the bandaging behind his back. Black suited her well, but also the way she hadn’t quite managed to fasten the dress right, her neck on show, so close…he could just…

“Ruben!” You cried, lurching back to find yourself held firmly in place-his hands gripping your arms to prevent you from moving as he bit down on your neck. It had been gentle until you’d tried to move, teeth sinking into your flesh as you let out a gasp, wincing in pain. Remaining still, you felt his bite weaken, a warmth overlapping your skin where he pressed his wet tongue. Recovering from the pain you settled into the bliss of his kiss, gently pulling him from his perch as he allowed you to take back your arms, wrapping them around his neck. Taking your waist, he broke away from your neck, not hesitating to lock lips with you, a sudden heat rushing to your face as you found the kiss deepening before you’d even begun-something that you allowed-all fear you’d felt vanishing as you were lured from the bathroom, fingers entwined with one another’s as you broke apart. Pushing open the door to the bedroom you stumbled inside, almost shoved onto the bed as you fell back with a chuckle, Ruben stood before you.

“Honestly.” He purred, rubbing his neck. “I don’t see why I bothered getting dressed again.” 

“Well…most of you.” You corrected, flicking a finger the span of his chest. He shook his head, resting his hands either side of you and leaning over you.

“Well-now I’m just embarrassed.” He mocked as he planted another kiss on your lips.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a kiss that stifled your cry, a knee planting itself firmly between your legs and pressing against your crotch. He cupped your cheeks, tilting your head back. Allowing his tongue deeper into your throat. Forcing you to struggle for breath as you struggled for control, unable to move your arms or else you’d fall back, perfectly trapped beneath him as he drove his knee harder against you, a single one of your hands flying to his leg as a mixture of pain and pleasure took control of your actions for the briefest of seconds.

“What’s wrong?” Ruben asked playfully, as if he was oblivious to his own body as he kept a straight face. You furrowed your brow, tongue tied as he “straddled you”, allowing you room to move as he motioned for you to do so. You pulled yourself back, finding yourself on your back as Ruben hung over you. 

“If you’re not careful I might think you want me to stop.” He purred, leaning down and resting his lips against the skin of your neck, your heart pounding as your dress worked its way up your leg, his fingers dancing along your skin and up to your skirt, not hesitating as he pressed his fingers against the fabric of your panties – groaning for you as his fingers curled against the inside of your thighs. 

“It would be a shame…” he finished simply, digging his teeth into your neck like an animal as you fumbled for the buttons on your dress. Managing to grip the first, you pushed it through the loop, then the other, then the next, Ruben taking advantage of his newfound territory as he moved his way down, a trail of kisses decorating your flesh. Balanced on his knees, Ruben lapped at your right breast, tongue lolling around your nipple as his free hand groped your left. Playing with the rim of your pants he smirked against your skin as he felt your heart beat beneath the surface. As if your heart was within his grasp-his to play with…you gasped, his cold fingers against the heat of your moist lips. Not wasting any time, he pushed them in, a sharp sting forcing you to wince, tensing your body and causing Ruben to hesitate slightly – pale blue eyes meeting yours for the briefest of seconds before he resumed taking advantage of your chest. Pleasure gripped you with each movement of his hand, backwards, forwards, fingertips curling against your walls – all merging into one blissful blur, whimpers of pleasure escaping your lips as you gripped an arm and a neck. Each time he pushed in, each time he pressed against your clit, each time he kissed you – it pushed you further towards your end. His lips met yours and you savoured the mixing of saliva as he battled your tongue but…

“Ruben,” you managed between kisses, catching his attention as you caught your breath, “I want you inside of me already, please.” Your face burnt bright red as you asked, Ruben’s expression a hybrid. He seemed smug, eyes shining. 

“Let me explain to you this…” he began, ceasing any movement of his fingers and causing you to tense, desperate for him to keep up the rhythm, “it’s possible for women to orgasm,” he gently curled his fingers between your legs, causing to groan in pleasure unexpectedly as your face went red. 

“As…” pressing together your thighs you rubbed them, attempting to persuade him to move, but he simply drew them out a little, “many times as you like – it’s unfair really.” He nearly rammed his fingers back inside of you, your back arching at the sudden force, the shock, pain, pleasure-you wanted more.

“So, I think I’ll take my time, watch you squirm until you’re tired and begging me to stop. And then – and only then will I let you do as you please.” It was agonising, but you didn’t complain, arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed you again. It wasn’t long before you were panting into his ear, grip tightening as you choked on what air you tried to swallow – walls tightening around his fingers as the build-up of tension was released in one, outburst of pleasure, leaving you almost limp as he refused to take out his fingers, pressing against your clit, the warmth trickling down your legs and onto the sheets. You weren’t tired, not by a long shot – yet your eyelids still hung heavily as you clung to him. You wanted him. You didn’t care what he said…running an arm down his back you moved it to the obvious bulge in his pants. 

“Ah-” he breathed, taking your hand and pinning it above your head with a disappointed look in his eye. Everything had ceased for that one second, and you felt perk up immediately. Legs lifted you pressed them against his crotch, rubbing together your thighs and pulling the most innocently lustful expression you could. If you could put those two words next to each other that was…  
“Please Ruben…stop teasing me already.” It was a half-assed attempt and he saw right through your ruse, but…the inquisitive look in his eye was fading, replaced by something more inhumane.

“No.” He said bluntly, swiftly removing his fingers from inside of you, irritating you as he pressed them to your lips, the warm sticky substance lubricating your lips and allowing him to push them into your mouth, choking you to begin as you tried to force them out with your tongue. He fought back, and soon you submitted, tongue welcoming his fingers and lapping off your own produce. There was no way to describe the taste, but you liked it, trying not to show it as you eagerly cleaned his fingers. In this time you couldn’t help but notice that the grip on your arm had been loosened. Curious to see where it’d gone you peered down, meeting Ruben’s eyes with a flash of excitement, but he didn’t seem the least bit amused. 

“But I’m not tired.” You mocked, savouring your own taste, ready for more. And trying Ruben’s patience seemed to be the way to getting what you wanted. 

“I was only unbuttoning my trousers.” He protested – lied. Pulling yourself from under him you knelt, Ruben doing the same as you grabbed the rim of your dress and pulled it over your head, Ruben closer than he was before. He observed your ever movement, every inch of your body scanned and surveyed like one of his subjects. An animalistic look you would grow to know all to well in the coming years – but for now you were blissfully ignorant, so infatuated…on all fours you leant forwards, inching closer to Ruben who let you prey upon him. You didn’t want to push your luck. But, if he allowed it then…he unfastened his flyer as you leant forwards once again, back curved inwards like a cat as you kissed him. He took one of your hands, guiding it down his front to his stiff cock. Your lips curled into a smile uncontrollably as you slipped down, holding his nonchalant gaze until you rest your lips at the tip of his head. Hearing a stifled grunt you understood when it was so appealing to just get you off, observe – but it was better together, you thought, slipping a hand down to your front and pressing your fingers into the wet folds of your flesh. Lapping the tip you worked your way down, caressing the shaft with your tongue and using your free hand in any way you could. He leant back, stroking the top of your head like a puppy and tangling his fingers in your hair. Timing each forced mouthful and the motion of your fingers inside of you, you struggled to breath – not helped as Ruben cottoned onto this. In a swift gesture he shoved your head down, causing you to gag, letting you know he was still in control as he let you rise, coughing and spluttering in embarrassment. 

“Honestly…” he sighed, removing his trousers as you knelt, hand to your mouth as you averted your eyes. He rest against the headboard of the bed, holding his saliva coated member to hand in invitation. Straddling him, you hesitated before resting your hands on his shoulders. Lowering yourself down slowly he guide himself into you, holding one of your thighs as you tensed. As he entered you, it felt like there was a build-up of pressure, a different feeling completely to his fingers – and you loved it. Starting at your own pace you moved yourself uncertainly on his lap. He gripped one of your breasts, neglecting the other as he kept your nipple between his knuckles, squeezing and kneading in a way that made it feel sore, but you didn’t want him to stop, picking up the pace. Bouncing quite contently you couldn’t hide the purrs of pleasure that you let go, Ruben joining you maybe out of amusement, maybe out of pleasure himself. A pleasure that soon erupted inside you. Gasping and groaning you tensed up, lurching forwards and steadying yourself against Ruben as he gripped your thigh tight, both of them now – forcing you to keep moving as you tightened against his cock. 

“Don’t stop.” He ordered you breathlessly. You didn’t, despite the lethargy that hit your body, you kept going, feeling him thrusting inside of you, the pleasure numbed. He buried himself in your neck, to not let you see the weakness in his eye as he came, holding himself inside you as you both pant. Neither of you moved for a few seconds, a chuckle disrupting your breathing further.  
“Can I be called your Mistress now?” You inquired, Ruben leaning back and resting his head against the wall.

“Of course.” He purred, cupping your cheek and pecking your lips once more.

“I really don’t see why I bothered washing.” He added with a sigh as you smirked. Lifting yourself up you furrowed your brow, feeling the mix of his and your own cum running down your leg. You’d need to clean you the sheet, you noted to yourself, but for now…

Curled up together, finger entwined, you felt Ruben’s body pressed up against yours. He was asleep. The relaxing feeling of his breath on the back of your neck. In the darkness of the night, the questions that had bothered you before crept back up…Marcelo, your father, the deaths in Elk River Village. They hung over you like a cold that just wouldn’t shift. Letting out a sigh you shook them off. You wanted answers; you weren’t going to lie…but…despite the chill that ran down your spine you couldn’t help but feel his warmth. No matter what he did…even if he responsible for – well, you didn’t care! He’d done so much for you, you were his and he was yours and that was all that counted. You’d look after him.

For Laura. For him. 

You’d stand by his side no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of the first special segment! Hope you enjoyed it, although, too much talking? Too much description? Not enough graphic detail?
> 
> Your feedback in the comments would be very appreciated!
> 
> Prepare yourself for Adulthood~


End file.
